


Underground Majesties

by Dayfright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fairy Tale names as fake names, Fake Names, Gangs, Hitmen, Humor, Mafia groups, Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayfright/pseuds/Dayfright
Summary: The Underground is run by some of the darkest of groups and the order that is kept there is not one to be messed with. Now, some unknown group is disturbing the order of the Underground and the most powerful man over all the groups, Merlin, is calling together the greatest and most powerful kings and queens of the Underground to deal with this disturbance.





	Underground Majesties

**Author's Note:**

> DayLightDove: This is an original work created by me and Frightmancer. The only thing that doesn't belong to us would technically be the fake names since obviously we didn't create the name Merlin or Reynard or the Queen of Hearts, etc. 
> 
> Frightmancer: I mean we did create the characters though.
> 
> DayLightDove: I know that, but I'm trying to explain things and do a disclaimer.
> 
> Frightmancer: You are failing.
> 
> DayLightDove: Shush you! You wanted to work with me! Anywho onto the story! We hope you like it!

The air was tense as the men carefully stayed to the side line.None of them dared to even mutter a word, their fear making them worried about even breathing. Their eyes watched the figure of their boss as he charged across the floor to his office. Hard, blue eyes glinted dangerously behind the metal frames of his glasses and the anger radiating from the slim man was enough to send some of the largest men cowering.

There was a slam that echoed through the night as the door was shut with enough force to send a crack noise along with it. Within the room, the man let out a low growl as his fists clenched angrily at his sides. Marching over to his desk, he glared down at the papers that sat upon it and his hand shot out to grip the one on the top of the pile. He glared down at the writing on the paper, the words indicating the job that was supposed to have been taken care of, yet that never happened.

None of the jobs sitting upon the wooden table had happened. It was as if he was being mocked by some unknown foe, who just had to ruin his business by killing his clients or his hits, or even selling his men out to the cops. Such an annoying feat had been occurring for months now, and while he tried to catch the person or group who felt it was their job to mess with his business, he has found himself unsuccessful in such endeavors. 

Crumbling up the paper, he threw it down to the floor as his other hand shot out to push the other papers off of his desk. Running his hands angrily through his dark hair, the man glanced down at the papers now strewn across the ground before his eyes caught sight of a paper he knew had not been their previously. Eyes wide with anticipation and scepticism, he knelt to the ground to pick up the folded letter like paper.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, his eyes ran over the unmistakable seal that was melted onto the front of the wax that held the letter shut. The ‘M’ that was made up of so many small shapes and lines that it was impossible for anyone other than the owner of the sigil.

“Merlin.” He muttered, the name itself seeming to spark something within the air. Hardening his resolve, he placed his finger under the crease of the paper and pulled up, braking the wa seal. Unfolding the letter, he let his eyes fall upon the words written there in such elegant writing.

_ Victor Krummholz, a.k.a ‘Bloody Bones’, leader of the Whistling Bones, _

_ I send you this letter because it has no doubt come to your attention of the events that have been occurring recently. Just as you have been, other businesses and organizations of the Underground have been affected by this unknown attacker, who is bringing a disturbance to this economy that has been built upon much blood and hardwork. As one of the leading organizations within the Underground, I call upon you to meet to discuss this matter. You are to arrive at the given location alone. _

_ -Merlin _

Victor let his blue eyes narrow at the use of his name. In this business, no matter what organization or group you belonged to, the use of your true name belonged to those who were your most trusted or those who had power over you. Merlin, in this case, fell into the latter of those two. As the head of the Underground, no one knew his face or his name, he merely was and you did not cross Merlin. To cross him is signing your own death certificate.

His eyes then fell onto the date and place listed at the bottom of the letter. He would show up, no doubt about that, but the questioned that remained was what would be awaiting him when he arrived.

* * *

 

Two pairs of eyes met, one a deep brown and the other a golden honey. The brown eyed man hummed as he spoke.

“All the letters have been given out?”

The boy with the honey eyes smiled. “Yup!” The ‘p’ popping at the end of the word. “Now we just wait.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Victor eyed the large warehouse before him. Just as the letter had asked, he arrived alone, but he was not unprepared. He had a pistol resting both on his hip and a smaller gun within the breast pocket of his jacket. Along with a few other hidden weapons hidden upon his body, the leader of the largest racketing organization could never be too careful.

His blue gaze cold and determined as he stared at the doors as he prepared to enter. Placing his hand upon the handle, he entered the warehouse alert and watching. His footsteps were silent in the empty building, years of practice allowing him to leave his presence unknown until he wished to show himself. 

Pausing, his ears picked up the faint tapping of another person heading in his direction. The feet of the unknown person were almost silent, but Victor knew they were not as silent as his own. Hand falling upon his gun at his hip, Victor readied himself as the footsteps grew nearer. Stepping forward himself, Victor allowed himself to enter the center of the warehouse with his gun ready to be fired the moment the owner of the other footsteps stepped into the center as well.

“Well, this was unexpected.” The other man said, his mouth curling beneath his silvery mustache as his hazel eyes looked over Victor. 

Victor narrowed his eyes at the older man before him, his gun not lowering in the slightest despite the fact he knew who the other man was. “Father Time.” Victor spoke, his voice as cold as his eyes.

“Now, now, no need for the gun, Bloody Bones.” Father Time spoke as he ran a hand through his brown hair tinged with gray. “I’m assuming that you were called here by Merlin just as I was.”

“I suppose,” Victor grumbled. “But one can never be too careful in this type of business now can we?”

“Oh, stop acting like children.” A woman’s voice called out, the voice having the ability to send a shiver of all types down anyone’s spine. Heels clicked along the hard ground, the owner making no attempt to hide the sound, and both men turned to look at the woman who joined them. Her skin was sun kissed with dark brown hair framing her face that fell to her lower back. Her blue eyes looked them over when she stopped before them, hand falling upon her hip.

“Queen.” Victor spoke with a clipped tone as he lowered his gun but did not put it away. 

“I’m assuming you both received one of these?” She asked as she held up a familiar looking letter, no doubt written in a similar way Victor’s had been.

Father Time rolled his eyes as he took out his own version of the letter. “Obviously, otherwise what point would there have been for me to come here.”

Queen smirked. “It’s as Bones said, we can never been too careful.” She then turned her eyes to Victor who offered no other response other then taking his own letter out from where it had been hidden upon his body. For a moment, the three could only look at each other in silence, neither knowing any more then the other did at that moment.

“Good! You all came at the right time!”

Each of their eyes widened at the sudden voice that ran out, shocked at the fact that apparently none of them had been able to pick up this hidden presence. With lightning fast reactions, they each had a gun up and pointing in the direction of the voice.

“Now, now! No need for that!” The voice yelped, sounding young and male. For a few second, there seemed to be a flash of golden eyes where the voice had come from before they were gone the voice seemed to have moved. “Haven’t you ever heard of don’t shoot the messenger?!”

“Who are you?” Queen spoke up, her strong voice echoing through the warehouse. “Why are you here?”

“About that,” The voice hummed. “I can’t answer the first question and the second one I already answered, I’m the messenger! Jeez, some people are so rude!”

“I don’t think you understand exactly where you are right now.” Father Time spoke up. “You should just answer all our questions now before-”

“Before you get your hands on me?” The voice cut in with a chuckle, coming once again from a different area of the warehouse. “Trust me, I know who each and every single one of you are, and I also know how to play keep away, at least for a while.”

“What are you-”

Again, the voice cut Father Time off. “I get that you don’t believe me, so let me show you, ok? Let’s see...oh! Right! Father Time, a.k.a. Graham Bethen, 50 years old, and leader of the New Millennium-the largest drug supplier in the Underground!” The voice paused for a moment, almost as if they were amused by the shocked silence that had come after his words. “Then we have the Queen or the Queen of Hearts, a.k.a. Jane Artsudo, 43 years old, and leader of the Salazan Tulgey-the owner of the greatest underground casinos and brothels! Then, finally, we have Bloody Bones! A.k.a Victor Krummholz, 21 years old, and the leader of the Whistling Bones-the most powerful racketing group in the Underground! Trust me, I could go on and on if you’d like me to, I have the ability to do so. However, I don’t really feel like it so I might as well as just take my leave and-”

“Wait!” Victor snapped, finally having brought himself out of the shocked state he had fallen into at the fact that this person had been able to gather such information on each of them. “We’ll listen. You said you had a message, correct?”

The voice hummed. “I did, but you don’t want to seem to listen to me. If it were up to me, I’d rather not give you any part of this message, because honestly, I’m just not getting a good vibe from all of you.”

“Forgive us, but with you just suddenly popping up without showing yourself, it would be hard to suddenly trust you.” Victor said with a shrug. “If anything you’re even more of a threat now that you’ve revealed what you know about us.”

“I guess. Look,” They watched as a piece of paper suddenly fluttered to the ground from where the male’s voice was coming from. When it landed, each of the leaders were faced with the well known symbol of Merlin. “Believe me now?”

“You should have started with that.” Father Time growled, crossing his arms.

“Well,” The voice hummed. “I was going to, but some people cut me off before I even got the chance to. If anything you’re the ones who caused the commotion.”

“And how do we know you even have permission to have that letter?” Father Time challenged. “For all we know you could have stolen it!”

It was quiet for a few seconds before the voice burst out laughing. “I-I must admit,” the voice spoke out from between his laughter. “You guys sure are amusing. As if someone could be able to fake having permission from Merlin. You should know better then that!”

“Idiot.” Queen muttered as she and Victor glared at Father Time, who sweated a bit under the pressure. Everyone knew it was basically impossible to fake a letter or sign of Merlin if he had not given it to you. Those who’ve tried have all failed, and if anyone has achieved to do so then they certainly aren’t alive to tell the tale.

Moving a strand of hair over her shoulder, Queen looked up at the rafters of the warehouse. “If you may, please tell us what it is that Merlin has asked you to tell us.”

Another hum came from the voice. “I don’t know. I haven’t liked your attitudes very much and I don’t think you really deserve to hear what he has to tell you, anyway.”

“You were ordered by Merlin to tell us, though.” Queen replied. “Surely you would not want to make him angry over your personal opinions.”

They could almost see the dismissive wave from the voice. “Ah, that’s for me to worry about, not that I’m all that worried. Besides, I could just tell him I forgot what the message was. I mean, a lot has happened with the last few moments, I could have forgotten.”

“You haven’t forgotten.” Victor spoke up with noticeable certainty.

“Oh?” The voice called back. “What makes you so confident in that?”

“If you had forgotten, you wouldn’t be playing with us like you are.”

“Maybe I’m using you for entertainment, I did say you all were entertaining me.”

“No,” Victor shook his head. “You still remember what you’re supposed to tell us. I’m also certain because if you didn’t you could have left at anytime and left us floundering for answers. You also would have no reason to bring up the idea of you forgetting.”

“...” The voice didn’t reply back right away, making Victor smirk. 

“So I’m right?”

“Huh, I like you.” The voice muttered back almost bitterly as if it had just lost a game. 

“Wha-”

“Not many play be back like that, I’m impressed. You’re attitude still sucks though.” There was a long sigh after that and the voice spoke up again. “Alright, I’ll tell you the message.” With a cough he began. “Merlin has called you three here today because he wishes to do something about whoever it is that has been disturbing the fragile peace that exists in the Underground. He is asking you three because you are some of the most powerful leaders in the Underground, and you will be able to aid in finding out who is messing with everyone’s business. Now, it is up to you three if you’ll be willing to help out Merlin. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. However, if you do, come back here tomorrow around noon and we’ll go from there.”

The messenger let his words sink in as he looked down at the three crime lords standing below him. Honestly, they each had something about them that he didn’t really like, though he couldn’t argue that the fact that they had all pointed guns at him to start off gave a bad impression.

Taking a deep breath he spoke one last time before leaving, his words echoing behind him.

“I you want my opinion, I don’t think any of you should come back.”


End file.
